The Diary Of A Mad Black Magician
by yamiyugi777
Summary: Priest Mahad the dark magician and friend Mana the dark magician girl are good friends in ancient Egypt and as mahad teaches mana magic he falls in love with her and has the ceaseless decision between student and lover as ill fated star crossed lovers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh or any related characters. this is my first fic so plz no flames i hope you enjoy! this fic is rated m for a reason for massive s ual themes possible and language.

It was a hot and glorious day in the land of ancient Egypt and three friends were in the pharao's garden playing and having a great time. there was 11 year old mahad 9 year old mana and 8 year old atem who is the future pharoh of the land. They were acting out a climatic battle for mana's life or . Mahad said illusion magician come hitherith. Sure enough a ghostly figure clad in purple combat robes appeared. Now feel my EGYPTIAN RAGE!! magic shock wave attack. Atem was blasted on his back as mana and mahad embraced and mana placed a kiss on mahad's cheek. She thought nothing of the kiss but mahad was blushing (impossible to tell by his tan skin) and in his mind he thought he enjoyed it. Mahad and mana had kissed before in these adventure games always on the cheek and never seriously. But to mahad this kiss seemed different. He gestured to Atem and asked are you alright and atem said yes. They had been like brothers and mana like their sister. Mana asked if mahad could play again but mahad said no he had meditation followed by magic lessons. Mana and atem then played alone. Mahad walked away thinking to himself what wonderful friends he had and mana he thought mostly about her.

Later that day in a dark room with just mahad and his father. Son one day you will be the pharaoh's sacred protector and that is why you are such good friends with Atem. But you must never let any woman like a friend or a wife come between you and the pharaoh. the pharaoh must always come first. Mahad asked what about mana and his dad cut him off saying especially mana a woman that close to the pharaoh can be dangerous. Were in luck that she's so naive. SHUT UP DAD! I'm sorry i shouldn't have disrespected you like that and I now understand that the pharaoh comes first. in mahads head " but i cant help but ask why"

good now lets see that dark magic attack!! concentrate damn it!

end of part 1 please review!!


	2. banished

HI im back with an update once again I don't own yugioh or any related characters plz don't sue.

Later in the session between Mahad and his father after mana was mentioned.

mahads father said" You insolent little ingrate you need to get your head out of the clouds and away from that naive bitch!" "and another thing you must never share the secrets of our arcane arts got that you miserable little shit?'

Mahad said " your dead wrong father and you're the naive bastard who will be his own undoing"

mahads father" this should take care of your backtalk" (he pulls out a whip and begins to use it on mahad. mahad knew the whip all to well and vowed to kill it's master)

5 years later mahad is 16 and has been sticking it to his father teaching mana his entire knowledge of the arcane arts and has fallen into a deep love that she knows nothing about.

mahad "ok so you finally cought a fish with magic well done! now lets cook it im going to teach you magic fireball"

mana" whatever you say master mahad"

mahad"it goes like this magic fireball (he cooks his fish with great skill) (mana tries but only conjured a spark mahad couldn't help but laugh and he corrected her form)

mana" here i go again magic fireball (her fish is incinerated) mahad said "you'll get it in time"

mahad" oh shit im late dad's gonna kill me he kisses mana on the cheek and telaports"

mana to herself I fear "I will never understand my strange master"

Meanwhile in the dark room

mahad's father " you're late why?"

Mahad "dad I was just fishing"

mahad's father "liar magic mindread"

(mahad tried to fight it but was helpless his father learned what happened over the last five years and was appaled he would kill mana for this and torture his son)

mahad's father "how dare you betray us and give out our secrets i shall whip you till you bleed like a stuck pig"

(he goes for the whip which mahad grabs it away ans bellowed "dark magic attack" his father fell at his feet.

Mahad"what have i done?"

pharaoh barges in "you killed my high priest how dare you you are hereby banished from the land of egypt you have an hour to get out of the city and a month to get out of the country or you will be killed got that twerp?

end ill update asap ty to all my readers


End file.
